Nothing On You
by rachindhyuuga
Summary: "You may have the most common face for a girl, or you may be the clumsiest, or an idiot, but you have the biggest heart of them all." He muttered in a whisper. He smirked.


Beautiful Girls all over the world, I could be chasing' but my time would be wasted….

It was a sunny Sunday morning in Alice Academy. Where people get to relax and forget about class for awhile. Natsume just finished reading his manga, the latest chapter that was released in Central Town yesterday. He wanted to read it right after he bought it but he didn't get the chance to. Mikan dragged her under "their" sakura tree and handed him a box of howalon. He smugly accepted it though he didn't like sweets. Not that he had abnormal taste buds, but he just doesn't have a thing for "cute stuffs" and such.

When he lifted his gaze, his ruby eyes met a chocolate brown one, shining in an ever-so-cute way. There stood in front of him was his "Polka". He didn't notice her approaching.

He could feel his face grow hot, and he knew that instant he was blushing. He kept it by showing a very annoyed face. Okay, maybe he lied. Maybe he liked "some" cute stuffs. Natsume liked that one cute thing. No, he didn't like it. Perhaps he loved it.

"What is it again, Polka? Are you gonna give me that sweet thing again? I could get a stomach disease from it you know…." He said as his face portrayed irritation.

"No, Natsume. I just wanted to rest in here. Can I?" she showcased that cute puppy face again that made him smile inside.

"Do whatever you want to do…." He replied shortly, and then he got his face covered with a manga as he rested his back on the trunk. Behind that manga, was a face in a verge of smiling.

Mikan on the other hand, took it as a yes. She knew Natsume didn't know how to say yes. Only no. She positioned herself beside the lad and had her back rested against the trunk. Minutes later, her plan of resting, turned to "sleeping" instead. Unconsciously her head rested on the lad's shoulder.

This caught the firecaster's attention. Natsume removed his manga from his face, and turned his gaze to his left shoulder and he instantly got a sniff from her strawberry-scented hair. He smirked as he imagined the nullifier's face. Mikan didn't have that perfect nose or didn't have that perfect body figure. He could see that, but it didn't matter to him. "You may have the most common face for a girl, or you may be the clumsiest, or an idiot, but you have the biggest heart of them all." He muttered in a whisper. He smirked.

"You're the only one who makes my heart beat fast. The only one who can make me sees things as cute even if they aren't. You're the most perfect thing that happened to my imperfect life. And I wouldn't wish for any other perfect girls out there. They got nothing on you." He added as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you Natsume…." He heard her said that made him open his eyes in an instant. He was caught off-guard. She could've heard him all the time he was blabbering about her. He blush a darker shade of pink, and he didn't know what to do if she confronts. He started to feel panicky inside. Then she added "Thanks for letting me rest under your sakura tree." She uttered as she moved closer to him. His brows arched in unison. Natsume peeked right to her face to see her asleep, which only means, she was sleep-talking. This made him calm.

"It's not my sakura tree…. It's ours" he answered as he too closed his eyes and slept.

Little did they know….

"I see…." Hotaru Imai said, as her amethyst eyes glittered with money signs. Her face showed a devilish smile as she kept her newly invented super bee recorder. "This is Unit no. 004, a super-recorder in a bee-design, which can record things that happen as it flies around that area. And this, can make more money, baby." She said to no-one in particular. This is, the Hotaru Imai everyone is talking about, who advertises her own inventions. Yuu, the class president, on the other hand, fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, and gulped. "Hotaru sure is scary when she starts to think about money." He uttered as he sweat dropped.


End file.
